First Date xD
by TiffanyLockheart
Summary: Cloud came back after a few months. Everyone gave him a SURPISE! but later he would make the biggest surpise


**Tiffany**: Ok, really another one-shot XD im not that good but please dont make meean comments =[ please and thank you XD

It has been over four months that Cloud left and he has finally come back home. Everyone misses him, including Tifa. Marlene looked outside and she sees a motorcycle coming closer.

"Hes almost here!!" Marlene shouted in joy

"C'mon everyone lets hide!" Yuffie squeal as she find a place to hide.

"Hey! I was here first Vincent!" Luna said " Just hide in that dark corner pweeease" she smiled

'Sigh' "Alright" Vincent said.

"Shhhhhh guys!" Amber had shouted.

"But your talking!" Yuffie whisperd.

"You be quiet!" Tifa whisper laughing

Cloud grabed the doorknob and open it. As he walked in everyone shouted " Welcome back Cloud!!!" Cloud face brightened.

"Cloud!!" Denzel and Marlene ran to him hugging him as he picked them up.

"Yo Spikey!" Barret laughed

"Heeey, Tifa, hes baaack" Amber whisper to Tifa. Tifa just blushed.

"Its chocobo butt!" Cid said giving him a nuggy.

"OW!" he slightly laughed

"Hello Cloud" Red said

"We miss you a LOT!" Marlene said still in his arm.

"Where have you been?" Denzel had ask

"Just thinking and solving problems" he kind of turned red.

Cloud looked around putting the kids down

"Time for your hello Tifa" Luna giggled.

"Yeah i know" Tifa laughed a bit.

When Cloud turned around, he saw Tifa came along spreading a smile on her face.

"Cloud!" Tifa said happily walking to him.

"Tifa...!" Cloud's eyes twinkle. Thats the first time he saw Tifa in the last 3 months.

"How have you been?" She gave him a gentle hug.

"I could of been better" He whisper returning the hug.

Yuffie whisper to marlene and she told Denzel and it went on and on." Psst, they are in love" they whispered.

"No Sh--"Luna paused when Cloud looked at everyone that was whispering untill Tifa said " Why? Are you ok?"

"Uh..!" Cloud's face turn very red.

More and more whispers went around.

"Uh huh, i knew it!" Yuffie tried to whisper.

"Shut up Yuffie!" Amber gave her a glare laughing

Cloud heard Yuffie and gave her a glare too.

"What did i do?!" She looked at him. Cloud look at her. " Nevermind, you did nothin..." Tifa still looked at him. " Cloud are you ok? Need to relax?"

Tifa look up at him. Cloud look at her and smiled. " Yeah probably" he looked at her. After a while of haning out and laughing, Cid cameup to Cloud.

* **In Cloud's Room** *

"Ok bud, what was with that face huh? barret smirked

"What do youmean?" Cloud had a puzzle look.

"You know what we mean!" Yuffie shouted.

"You Love Tifa man!" Luna and Amber gave him a friendly slap_. *DOUBLE HIT! =D XD*_

"Ow" he looked at them and they laughed.

"Hey, dude, you like her a lot right? Why cant you just SAY IT!" Cid leaned on the wall.

"I...i dont know, how to i mean." He face the door.

"Just tell her when its the right moment" Barret tried to cheer him up.

"Its not your fault Cloud, its Yuffies." Red laughed.

"Hu-HUH?!!?!?!" WHY ME?!" she shouted.

" Cloud, were you going to tell her back there?" Vincent asked.

Cloud just mummble but they heard a "Yeah"

"Yup it is Yuffie's fault!" Everyone said.

"Damn ya Yuffie!" Luna and Amber said laughing.

"Oh your so meeean" She sticked her tongue out.

"Anyway, how should i say it??" Cloud asked.

"Ok Pretend I'm Tifa!" Cid said "Errr...no pretend yuffie is Tifa"

"Huh? Why me? Luna is Tifa!" Yuffie pointed at Luna.

"Nope! Amber is Tifa!" Luna Giggle.

"Nope that box is Tifa!" Amber laughed.

"Sheesh thanks a lot, I'll just tell her when im ready!" Cloud stoped them.

"Well your ready today!" Barret laughed.

"Are you sure??" Cloud ask

"YES YOU ARE!_!" Everyone shouted.

"WELL THEN!" he laughed

"Hey i got an idea guess!" Yuffie smirked

"Uh-Oh" Luna, Amber , and Red said.

"I would of said the same thing but this is really a good idea!" She said out loud.

"Well start explaining!" Cid said

"Ok, Cloud stay with Tifa for a while, we will change the room to look sooo Romantic. It would be a date for you and her!" Yuffie said.

"Wow good idea Yuffie" Red said.

"Yeah for once in your life" Cid laughed.

"Pfft, Me and Luna i going to help, we are the most romantic, but not that like OMG type" Amber said.

"We rule" Luna laughed.

"Your hot" Cid laughed.

"In your dream" Luna and Amber laughed

"ill seeya in my dreams" he was joking.

"Anyway, how is this going to work" Barret ask them.

"Cloud going to be with Tifa duhhh" Yuffie said

"Yuffie _" Amber also slap her arm.

"Sheesh, Cloud do you have a collar shirt atless?" Yuffie asked

"Yeah in my Closet..." He looked at the closet.

"Does Tifa have a dress?" Amber said.

"I dunno" Cloud Shurrged.

"Ill go to the store! I have the Dash materia!" Yuffie eyes sparkled lookin at the materia

" You NEVER change yuffie" Cloud laughed

"Oh Thanks!" she stick her tounge out.

"Put it back before i cut it" Luna said in a evil laughed

"Meep?!' Amber said.

"Well, Good lucky with Tifa!" Cid said.

"HOLD THE FREAKIN PHONE!" Yuffie paused them

"Hey Cloud, what color is your shirt?" Amber said.

"Light Blue i guess." Cloud had said

"Oh good match" Luna said

"OH! its going to match his eyes!" Cid acted like a girl.

"OY! Oh so dreamy!" Barret joined & they laughed.

"OH SHADDUP!" Cloud starred at them.

"Well off you go cloud! Red your going with him for support!" Yuffie said

"Thanks" Cloud said heading out the room with red.

"Pfft, Yuffie hurry up." Amber said.

"Im going!' Yuffie said.

*** A HOT KITCHEN! ***

**"**Tifa! Where are you?" Cloud shouted

"Kitchen with the kids!" she shouted.

"Cloud are you ready?" Red has asked him

"Red, can i tell you something?" Cloud asked shyly.

"Sure Cloud" Red smirked then smiled.

"Ok... well... I love tifa. She means more than anything to me but what if... nevermind, Dont tell anyone ok?" He blushed

"Dont worry, i promise" Red smiled

In the stairwell, Marlene over heard them but she kept quiet. After she went back to the kitchen with Tifa&Denzel.

Cloud went to the kitchen to see Tifa.

" Hey Cloud, What's up?" Tifa smiled

"Oh nothin much, how are you?" He asked

"I'm doing better --- errr are you hungry?" She said shakily grabbing the food.

"Oh sure" Cloud notice her hand. " Wait, um can i talk with you?" he asked.

"But arent you hungry?" she put down the food.

"Yeah, but not now, ill eat later alrighty?" he said softly.

"Oh, ok" she turned around washing the dished.

"Psst, what is happening?" Denzel asked watchin cloud going to Tifa.

"Oh, Cloud got things on his mind" Red joined the talk. Denzel watch them more.

Cloud put his arms around Tifa's waist and Tifa blushed very heavily. She almost dropped the plate she was washing. Cloud blushed when she almost drop it.

"Oh you got butterfingers" Cloud laughed a bit.

"Hey dont surpise me like that" she giggled and still feels his arms around his waist. She lean back on him for a moment. ' Hes so warm...' she closed her eyes.

'Wow, shes beautiful...' he though to himself.

'hes so comfty...wait what am i doing?!" she dindt move though.

'Does she know what she is doing?' he paused and lean in ' Do i KNOW what IM doing!? Was i about to kiss her?' he though.

Tifa peek her eyes open a bit and saw him very close. She closed her eyes again and blushed a lot. Cloud notice and they turned their heads. She still feels his hands on her wasit and she grab on his hands.

'They feel so smooth...' she looked back at him

"Tifa can i talk with you?" he whispered

"Sh-sure" she felt so tingley

"do you want to sit?" he asked

"...Yeah i guess" she moved her body and Clouds hand slide off her skin

"Ok.. Tifa after these four months, i've been thinking to myself... and i gotta tell you something" Cloud said

"What is it cloud?" she looked at him

"I've been acting children these few months and i've been blind" he looked back at her.

"Wha-What you mean?" She turn red

"You were there for me all along and I didn't do anything about it, Even when we fight, its because you care.. right?"

"Of Course Cloud! i've always been there becayse i L---" she paused " Because you were there for me when you didnt even know it" She smiled. The two kids and dog was listening and smiled.

"Tifa... I'm In L---" his phone rang. It was from Yuffie. ' DAMN IT!' he laughed a bit

"Hey whats funny?' she smiled.

"Hey, Follow me," He grab her hand to his room. Marlene, Denzel and Red followed.

"Ready?" He cover her eyes. She acted like a confused puppy, which he found really cute. He put his hand on the door and turned it.

***SURPISE AGAIN!?***

He wrap his arm around her shoulders and tifa was very surpise. She gasped and smiled.

" OH MY GOD! CLOUD! You planned this?!" She turned around with a tear in her eye.

"This is all for you.." He smiled. Tifa glomped him and he look at her smiling.

"Awww look at the love birds!" luna and amber said

"Pfft they are more than love birds" Cid smirked.

"Hey, it's cute, shhh your going to ruined the moment!" Yuffie giggled. Tifa Blushed when she turned around.

"Dawwwww, she blushing guys!" Barret laughed.

"Hey leave her alone!" Cloud laughed.

"Oh protectin your girl now?" Cid laughin

"Awww, are they going to be mommy and daddy Amber?" Marlene and denzel asked.

"Maybe!' She said.

"This is so embrassing" Tifa looked at Cloud and he blushed too.

"Cloud is blushing?!" Yuffie pretended to be shocked. " Why cant you blush vincent?" she asked.

"Because, i dont" He looked at her.

" Can we leave them alone for now?" Red asked

"NOPE! NOT YET!" Luna said grabbing Tifa to the bathroom. Amber and Yuffie came along.

"Dude, your coming with us!" Cid, Barret , Vincent and Red went to the second bathroom. Before they went into the bathroom, Tifa and Cloud had there last look at each other for now.

*** BATHROOMS!***

"Clouds Room*

"Alrighty,Change your shirt!" Barret said throwing the shirt at him.

"Wear this tie too!" Cid threw it at him

"Well damn! Let me breath" he chuckle

"Sheesh i was just helpin out" Cid growled. As Cloud was changing his shirt, he started to talk.

"I was so close to tellin her..."He mummble.

"Aw man, What the hell happen?" Barret asked

"I got a phone call from a ninja" he looked a bit... mad but laughed after.

"Yuffie... damn it" Cid turned serious.

"Yeah, can you believe her?" he said getting out lookin very sharp. " Hey do i look good enough?"

"Yeah, shes going to love it" They said

"Thanks guys for helping" Cloud said

"No problem!" They said while the three guys headed out.

*Tifa's Bathroom*

"Tiiiiiifaaaa..." Yuffie said. " Tiiiiiiiifaaaaa" Tifa didnt pay attention. " TIFA!" She shouted.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Tifa was daydreaming.

"Thinking about Cloooud?" Amber said

"OH CLOUDO!!!" Luna laugh.

"So, you kissed him yet?!" Yuffie was exicted.

"Uh...no" she look at the door " So why am i in here?" Tifa asked.

"Because..." Yuffie paused. " I GOT YOU A DRESS! PUT IT ON NOW!" She gave it to her.

"Pfft, it better look good on her Yuffie" Luna said staring at Yuffie evily.

"And her breast are big so it better not rip!" Amber was joking. Tifa put on the dress and everyone was loving it. It was a pretty Sky Blue dress.

"Does it show too much?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Cloud's going to LOOOVE IT!" Yuffie laughed.

"So, Clouds a perv?" Amber said

"Of Course he is! Remeber that time when he went to her ro--" Luna stop.

"WHAT!?!" Tifa was surpise

"Im Joking!!!" Luna said

"Oh." she calmed.

"You got yourself a good guy Teef!" Amber said.

"If he hurts you, imma stick this thing up his ass!" Yuffie smiled

"If he does, ILL do that then" she winked.

"Ready Tifa?" Yuffie said

"Uh huh!" Tifa was happy

"Lets go!" Yuffie said headin out with everyone else.

*** THE DATE! ***

Cloud is already out with Barret and Cid talking about random stuff untill they heard the Girl's Doorknob

"Get ready kid" Cid said. Cloud turned around and he sees the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life

"Wow, Tifa... you look... amazing." his eyes popped out. Tifa blushed and she though' Cloud looked good himself too'

"You look very handsome yourself" She smiled and he blushed a bit.

"Lets leave them" Cid said

"Awwww" Marlene said

"BLAH!" Ok ok!" Yuffie said sadly. Tifa look at them till Cloud said something.

"Want to sit?" he smiled.

"Oh, Yes, i would" She smiled back. Cloud pull back her chair and when she sat down, he pushed her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tifa blushed in shock.

"Wait, Someone get my cellphone! I want to record this!" Luna said.

"Youtube time?" Amber laughed.

"Sheesh no, Myspace it!" Yuffie laughed.

"Ya got it all wrong, Facebook it" Cid chuckled.

"Oh, just leave them be!" Marlene said

"C'mon Yuffie" Vincent looked at her.

"Take good care of her Cloud" Barret said before leaving

"Yes i will" He winked at Tifa. She couldn't help but giggled.

"Bye guys" Denzel said and they all head out the room.

"This is beautiful what you did Cloud" she smiled lookin at him

"A beautiful date for a beautiful person." He was flirting and he was good at it. As were eating, Cloud started to talk.

"Tifa."

"Yes Cloud"

"This is for you" He pulled out a rose just for her.

"Awwww! Thanks Cloud" she reach over the table and hugged him.

"Want to dance?" Cloud asked. She nodded and got up. Cloud grabed her hair and turned on a slow song. As they dance, Tifa asked Cloud him something.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure" He smiled lightly

"Ok..well.. how...why or when did you... you know... started think of me... or atleast or... like me?" She asked shyly.

"Tifa... well this sounds werid but someone told me to look into my heart and think of who is the closet to me. I Though of you and i never stop. I had to tell you that no one would ever come between us. I promise, ill never leave you. I Don't just like you tifa." Cloud paused. Tifa had a tear in her eye. She didnt know she was crying. she couldnt stop looking at him. " Tifa, I love you"

"Cloud... I love you too! I've loved you since i was a kid. i care for you all the time no matter what. I Love you Cloud Strife!" Cloud quickly stop dancing and kissed her. They kissed for a long min untill Cloud's Knee started to hurt.

"Argh my knee is killing me." He looked down.

"Are you ok?" Tifa was curiously and Worried. Cloud got on one knee and looked up at her and smiled.

"Tifa... would you marry me?" he took out a small box and point it up at her. She couldnt answer, she just nodded and cried some more. He put on the ring on her finger and gave her another kiss.

"I love you Tifa Lockheart." He smiled.

"AWWWWW!!!" they heard. They saw their friends from a window.

"Aw damn, ya gotta shut up!" Barret said

"Cloud got some tricks!" Luna said laughing

"Smooooooth" Amber said

"They are so going to be my mommy and daddy" Denzel smiled.

Tifa and Cloud blushed but that didnt stop them from another few kissed!

**Authors note:** Im such a n00b at fan fics. Give me good tips! Please and thank you! Luna is me btw xD Amber is my friend. We are so crazy XD


End file.
